iEscape
by gameandtvaddict123
Summary: My first fanfic. Please read on, cuz I suck at summaries.I'm not a good writer, so I'll welcome reviews whether they're compliments or suggestions. Just don't say this sucks w/o any reason.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own iCarly. All names in this fanfic that aren't in the real icarly are all randomly made up.  
**

**This is my first fanfic, and I'm ready to admit that I am not a really good writer. I'm doing this to help me improve on my general writing skills. I normally get A's on what I do in school, but when it comes to any type of writing whether it's research papers, literary analysis, personal narratives etc, I always get low Bs or high Cs. That's why my English grade is always the lowest. Oh and PLEASE REVIEW! I'll welcome any type of constructive criticism or suggestions on how to continue.  
**

**

* * *

**

It is the summer of 2011. Carly and Spencer are visiting their dad stationed in England. Freddie is visiting his relatives in Puerto Rico. Sam though, is having the worst summer ever. Ever since April, Sam's mom found a new boyfriend, Kennetth Johnson, who finally she was able to get along with really well. Unlike the previous relationships, which lasted about a week or two, this one is still going on after 4 months. When summer came along, Kennetth invited Mrs Puckett to stay with him in Chicago, and Ms Puckett forced Sam to come with her. While Kennetth treats Ms Puckett like the best thing in the world, he abuses Sam constantly. He is a drug addict and an alchoholic, and has big muscles caused by stereoids. He would randomly beat up Sam at times, and forces her to do all the chores in the house. When she's done, he would lock her in her room, and tie up her arms and legs to prevent her from escaping. He only feeds Sam two meals a day, leaving Sam starving miserably. To make matters worse, Ms Puckett refuses to let Sam to bring her cell phone to Chicago, and Kennetth puts a password on his computer, preventing Sam from even contacting her friends when she probably needs them the most.

August 2, 2011

Location: Chicago, IL

Sam's mom and her boyfriend, Kenneth, got out of their cars and entered their house.

Kennetth:Sam, your mom and I are home. Sam?；

Mom:Maybe Sam's asleep. Its 2 AM by the way. We've been at the bar drinking all night. I'll go to her room and see if she is asleep.

Mom: Um, I thought you locked her in her room and tied her up before we left at noon.

Kennetth: I did. What, is she not in her room?

Mom: Yeah

Kenneth: WHAT! She thinks she can defy my rules and by being the next Houdini? Where is that darn bitch. Oh wait, she must be in the kitchen eating our food.

Kennetth walked in, and sure enough, he saw Sam asleep on the kitchen table, surrounded by ham and fried chicken she took from the fridge. He kicks Sam in the head, jolting her awake.

Kennetth: WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT NOT LEAVING YOUR ROOM OR EATING WITHOUT MY PERMISSION? I TOLD YOU TO REMAIN IN YOUR ROOM TIL WE COME HOME! YOU ARE A GODDAMN WORTHLESS SLUT!

He grabs Sam by the arm and tosses her across the living room, hitting her head on the wall. He then kicked Sam in the torso, who was lying on the floor, gasping for breath.

Kennetth: Now, get up and go to your room. As punishment, you'll be given nothing to eat for the next two days.

Despite feeling pain in every nerve in her body, Sam got up and limped back to her room. When she finally got in, Kennetth closed the door behind her. Feeling too much pain to move another inch, Sam fell asleep on the floor, where she slept for the rest of the night.

Sam's POV

two days later

7:00am

I am lying, crying with no end in sight. I am completely famished. The last six weeks had been hell for me. I got up and looked outside. It was a bright and sunny day. The other kids in the neighborhood were having so much fun outside, and here I am, being held prisoner by my Mom and her boyfriend. Even juvy seems like heaven compared to being in this house. Kennetth superglued the window shut, so I can't open it and try to cry out for help to those outside. In fact, I've never set foot into the outside world after I moved in. My only hope right now is for summer to go quickly, since Kennetth, Ms Puckett, and I will be returning to Seattle back in fall, where I'll be reunited with Carly and Freddie at school and hopefully, they'll provide refuge for me in their homes. Speaking of Freddork, for some odd reason I can't get that nub out of my head. As much as I miss Carly, I feel like I want to cry every time I think of Freddie and the times we had together. I dream of him every night. I dream of him being outside the window, somehow knowing of my plight, and saving me like how a knight saves the princess. I remember reading comments on my icarly blog posts, how so many fans commented that I have a crush on him, even coining the term "Seddie". I thought it was so far-fetched that it was downright hilarious. I almost died laughing and denying those comments those fans made. Now, I'm finally beginning to understand how those fans feel, and how I feel towards Freddie. I longed for him to be at my side, where the first thing I'll do will be to grab and give him the biggest kiss he has ever had (wait I take that back. I won't kiss him for half an hour like what Carly did when Freddie Saved his life. YUCK).

* * *

10AM

Ms Puckett then called out to Sam.

MsPuckett:Sam, Kennetth and I are going out for a party. We'll be back at around midnight. We won't tie you up like we did last time, but Kennetth will put his two bookshelves, stacked with books against your door, so you can't push it open.

Sam: I'm STARVING! You promised that I could eat after 2 days.

Kennetth: right.

Kennetth took out four pieces of stale bread, and tossed it to Sam in her room.

Kennetth: Those are all the food you'll have for today.

He then shut Sam's door, and Sam can hear as Kennetth placing two bookshelves against her door. Six weeks of torture and hunger sapped her of her strength she might otherwise have to push over so much weight. Sam then watched from her window as Kennetth and Ms Puckett left for their party. Once again, she's alone, but not free.

* * *

11AM

Sam's POV

All of a sudden, almost out of nowhere, rain began to pour down on my house. It is nothing exciting. I just watch ground turned wet, and dirt turn to mud, and the kids in the neighborhood running inside. Then, something totally bizarre happens. I look up and watch a chunk of the roof fall onto my bed. There is now a gaping hope on the roof, and raining comes pouring in to my room. But looking up at the hole, a smile emerges on my face. My chance has come! I can finally escape! I devise my escape plan: I'll climb up through the hole after it stops raining. Hopefully a couple of neighborhood kids will be outside after the storm. I'll yell out to them for help, and tell them to bring me a ladder to let me down.

* * *

12PM

Sam's POV

I prayed for one whole hour that the rain will stop. And sure enough, I look up and watch as the clouds go away, and sunlight filling up the sky once again. Then, I watch as a couple of neighborhood kids get outside and start playing again. My heart pummeled with excitement. Perhaps my escape plan just might work! I put a chair on my bed, stood up on the chair, I realized I was tall enough for my upper body to stick out of the hole. I gathered all my strength, and pushed myself onto the roof. First, I took in 10 deep gulps of fresh air. I have never been outside for so long. Sitting on the roof, I finally saw three boys, about the same age as me, walking past my house. My chance has come

* * *

Third person

Sam: Hey boys, what's up. Can you do me a favor? Bring up a ladder and a paper clip. I'm stuck up here on the roof.

The three boys looked at each other, confused, and giggled to each other.

One of the boys then began introducing himself, by telling Sam that he's Jordan.

Jordan: Hi, I'm Jordan. These two are my friends Jose and Max.

Max:Yo what's your name.

Sam: Samantha puckett. And I love ham. And Fried Chicken too. Neither of which I had for 6 weeks.

Jose:Sam? You mean you're from iCarly. We LOVE your webshow!

Jordan: No we don't. I mean I don't, unlike you two losers. You're ok Sam. I don't hate you. Carly's the real bitch.

Max:Get over it. We've promised not to let disagreement over a webshow ruin our lifelong friendship.

Jordan: Disagreements? I can't stand it when you two bicker over Seddie and Creddie. It gets worse when you two bring out your little sisters to support you guys in your arguments. Get a life you two, seriously.

Max: Alright Sam, I have a paper clip in my pocket. I'll get that ladder you've requested.

Jordan:What's with the paper clip, Sam?

Sam: I pick locks. I need to break in to my own house, cuz I'm locked out.

Jordan came back with the ladder, and Sam was able to climb down.

Sam: Finally, freedom at last!

Jordan: Are you trying to be funny. I don't hate you Sam, but seriously, don't tell jokes when you're pathetic at them.

Sam: I'm being 100% serious right now. I've been locked up in this house for the past 6 weeks by my mom and her boyfriend, Kennetth. They've abused me and locked in my room, giving

me barely anything to eat. Here don't believe me?

Sam then revealed some bruises on her neck and back.

Jordan, the iCarly hater, now begins to feel sympathetic for Sam.

Jordan: Well, not even you deserve to go through abuse. We're really sorry for what have to go through and glad that we can help.

Max: here's your paper clip.

Sam:Thanks. You guys wanna come with me inside the house.

The boys accepted her invite.

Sam then flattens the paper clip, and uses it to pick the lock of her own house. The four kids got in the house. She found her backpack where she carried her stuff coming from Seattle. She went into the kitchen and took out some beef jerky to eat along the way.

Sam: guys, lets go upstairs. My mom keeps a ton of cold hard cash in her room. I'll be taking some to help me run away.

The four kids went upstairs. They entered Ms Puckett's room, and sure enough, there were bundles of $20 bills floating around the floor. There was about $10000 on the ground. Sam grabbed about $3000 and threw it in her backpack. She allowed the boys to take the rest.

Max: So where are you running away to?

Sam: I don't know you that well, and I'm afraid you'll turn me in to my dad. But I'll tell you once I get there. WHat's your icarly username? I'll PM you once I reach my destination

Max: You don't have to tell us. We won't even tell your Mom or her bf that you're on going on a plane. Are we not?

Jose:If he asks me, I won't tell him.

Jordan: Neither will I

Jose: Can we take a picture with you.

Sam: Sure why not?

Jordan: Here, I'll take the picture.

Jordan took Max's cellphone and took a picture of Sam, Max, and Jose.

Max and Jose then told Sam their usernames. With that done, Sam enters the garage, took out Kennetth's bike, along with his GPS, and bids farewell to the kids.

* * *

5PM

Sam's POV

Finally, I've reached Chicago's O'Hare Airport. I've been biking for over 4 hours non stop, and although it was tiring, I loved the freedom I now have. It was a bit dangerous, since much of the time, I actually had to bike through highways. But ANYTHING is better than what I've endured in the past 6 weeks. I threw the bike at the side of the road, though I carried the GPS with me, and walked into the airport's main entrance. I walked up to the lady at the counter who was selling last minute tickets.

Sam: Hello Ma'am. Do you have any last-minute first class tickets bound for San Juan? One way please.

Lady: Let me see... Um Yes I do. Just one?

Sam: Yes, can I pay in cash?

Lady: Ok, you have $2000 in cash right now?

I took out my bundles of cash, counted $2000, and handed it to the lady.

Lady: Well here's your ticket. Your flight leaves at 10PM. Boarding will be at 9. You can go wait right now at gate number 2, though people there right now are on a different flight. Most of your fellow passengers won't arrive at Gate 2 until 8.

With that said, I checked in, got my baggage inspected, and found my way to gate 2. Sitting here, I nervously wonder how Freddie will react seeing me. Having not been notified ahead of time, I nervously anticipated how he might react to the shock? Will he welcome me? Will he freak out and faint? What about his freakish mom? What if she decides to send me back to Chicago, where Kennetth will murder me for sure? I have Freddie's address, cuz he handed it to me on a sheet of paper. Unfortunately, his phone number isn't on there, though its on my contacts on my phone, which I don't have with me right now. I am completely starving again, as I finished my beef jerky on the way here. I decided to buy myself a hoagie, and money is no issue since I still had $1000. Waiting for four hours sure was miserable, I just look outside and watch the sun set. At least a luxurious first-class flight is something I'll look forward to, something I've never experienced before.

After what seemed like an eternity, I finally heard my flight number being called. First class get to board first, lucky me. I was granted entrance after I showed the airport staff my ticket, and I entered the airplane. Instead of turning right, where the coach class, the flight attendant reminded me to turn left. My seat is near the nose of the airplane. I tucked away my backpack and lowered the seat. It was sooo wide. And plus, I can make the seat lowered to turn it into a bed. I never imagined air travel to be filled with such comfort. I

let my eyes close. For the first time in 6 weeks, I can rest in peace and comfort.

10:10 PM

Sam's POV

The sound of the airplane's engine woke me up. I look outside and watch the airplane speed on the runway, taking off. I decide to sleep again, but then I heard that food would be served. Despite that hoagie, my huge appetite quickly craved for more. I was surprised by the food they served. Cooked by professional chefs in the airplane's galley in-flight, the food tastes fresh and divine, compared to the trash I eat flying coach class. Satisfied with the meal, I fell asleep again.

* * *

1AM Chicago time

2AM Local time

Location: San Juan, Puerto Rico

Sam's POV

The plane has finally landed in Puerto Rico. I took out my baggage, and after the cabin door opened, I exited the plane. I have never thought I would make it so far in my escape, and felt proud of my achievement. I looked at my watch, still set to Chicago time. 1AM. I suddenly began to feel goosebumps. Kennetth and Mom are home, and I bet they're burning the house down looking for me，or maybe they're even scouring the neighborhood or even the city, if Kennetth noticed that his bike is gone. And I wonder how they would react when they see that $10000 had been stolen, along with their bike and GPS. But I'm in Puerto Rico, over hundreds of miles away from those two goons. They would never guess that I bought a plane ticket and came to Puerto Rico. I hope.

After baggage inspection, I exited the airport. Outside of the airport, I could see alot of taxis taking passengers coming off airplanes. I waved to one of them.

Driver: Hello, where are you going?

I read to the Driver the street where Freddie's house is on.

Driver: Very well.

The taxi begins to go on its way.

Driver: So young lady, what brings you here?

Sam: Oh me? Well, I'm visiting a friend.

Driver:Nice. First time coming to Puerto Rico?

Sam: Yes.

Driver: Oh you'll love it here. I'll guarantee that! Hey, is your name Samantha Puckett?

That startled me.

Sam: How... how do you know?

Driver: My daughter loves iCarly. She always cries "Me encanta iCarly. Me encanta mucho iCarly", meaning I love iCarly in Spanish.

Sam: Well tell your daughter I said hi or hola. Do you know her icarly username, if she has one?

Driver: Yes I do. It's icarly-es-la-mejor12345

Sam: I'll do a shoutout to her once I get to my destination.

Driver: Who are you visiting here?

Sam: Freddie Benson

Driver: Really? My daughter will love that.

Sam: Why?

Driver: My daughter is a Seddie shipper, at least that's what she calls herself.

Sam: Well I shouldn't say I like like him in the romantic sense, but I like him as a friend. I missed him alot though over the summer. That's why I'm so psyched to see him.

After about 30 minutes of driving, I finally reached my destination. I paid the driver then I got out and waved goodbye to him.

Driver:Adios, Sam!

It's three in the morning, and I walked down the street, looking for Freddie's apartment. Finally, I found it, and got inside. I read Freddie's exact address, which 411 whatever. Which means, he's probably on the fourth floor. I climbed up the stairs and on the fourth floor, I made my way across the dark hallway.

403, 405, 407, 409, aha here's 411.

I now feel my entire body tense up. I took out that paper clip and opened Freddie's apartment's door. At least that's what I believe. I gathered my courage, stuck the paper clip through the lock, and let the door open itself. I looked around, trying to find any evidence that this is Freddie's place. I entered the living room, and a gigantic photo caught my eye. I took out my flashlight, and breathed a sigh of relief. It was a picture of Freddie, Mrs Benson, and an old lady, probably Freddie's grandma. I'm in the right apartment. I got out of the living room, and opened a door to a bedroom. I could see an old lady, his grandma sleeping. I went into the adjacent room. There was Mrs. Benson. I got out of those two bedrooms and tip-toed my way into the other side of the apartment. I found another room, and it was another bedroom. I shined my flashlight on the person sleeping. I held my breath, and breathed a sigh of relief. Though the light was dim, I could tell that he is defintely Freddie Benson. I crawled under his bed, and decided this would be the best place for me to stay til morning.

* * *

4:30AM

Freddie's POV

I came back from the bathroom, after waking up and realizing I have to go. As I walked back in, I sensed something was strangely unusual. What's more, what was my cellphone doing on my bed? It was beside my bed when I walked out 5 minutes ago. It was even turned on, and said I had one unread email. I opened it up and read the most bizarre email in the world. It was sent by me, to me two minutes ago. It read,"Sup Freddork. I'm Sam and I'm under your bed. Man am I glad to see you. I looooove you 3."

I was completely puzzled. That sentence can't make sense on so many levels. Why is Sam here? How is she here? And why would she say she loves me? I immediately suspected I'm in some weird dream. I took out my galaxy wars taser and stung myself. Still awake. Ok, so this is clearly reality. I mustered all my courage and look down under my bed. I looked down, and staring back at me, is that blonde demon. Instead of feeling startled, I strangely felt happy to see her.

Freddie:Welcome to Puerto Rico.

Sam then told me how she was abused over the last 6 weeks, and how she planned her escape. And I believed it all, after she revealed her bruises from particularly heavy beatings. I see tears of both joy and sadness filling her eyes, happy to see me, but sad that she had to endure through the hellish ordeal.

My true feelings for Sam, hidden from me for so long, began to unravel. I began to wonder why I supposedly hated Sam so much, but why I still wanted to be around her.

Before I knew it, my lip was glued to hers. I couldn't tell who started the kiss, but our lips attracted like magnets.

* * *

For 5 years, Sam and Freddie had a love-hate or frienemy relationship, while never realizing there was more to more beneath, never questioning why they acted the way they did to each other. While their own conscious minds performed a massive cover-up preventing them from realizing their secret feelings for each other, millions of fans across the US, Canada, Mexico, Germany, Japan, Brazil, Singapore etc were able to see past what those two can't realize for themselves.


End file.
